Something Odd and Unusual
by Writer for no reason
Summary: “Really? Then God would forgive me for this sin that I’m going to commit.” He stood up from his seat and walked towards her. She looked up to him with a confused look. “I’m going to kiss a nun...or whatever you call yourself.”


Warning:Poorly written...

* * *

She straightened the ruffles that had formed on the habit she was wearing before continuing to walk. Who knows this could be the last time she would wear this clothe? So, she needed to look best if ever this would be the last. There were a lot of things that had been bothering her these past few weeks and for her the best thing to do to resolve the problem was to give up the religious life...

...And _join him_ in his secular way of living.

She was currently in a situation that most of religious sisters fear...she was in love. However, her dilemma had a twist.

She fell in love with a criminal...a murderer. He was a person who killed someone for the sake of cash. She fell in love with a 'cold-blooded monster'. That was how others branded him.

...Monster

...a monster with a beautiful face that could be an angel's

He was Uchiha Sasuke.

And she was Haruno Sakura...a novice.

A very odd combination and a proof that sometimes cupid committed mistakes on aiming his arrow.

* * *

They met inside a church, reminding her of the belief that the one you meet inside the House of God was the one really meant for you, when he _killed a priest._

Oddly, he just committed a terrible sacrilege but it was his eyes that she noticed and when he looked at her...it felt as though those orbs could see through her soul.

He gave her a playful smirk before he knocked her off.

* * *

Thinking back, she didn't know if she should be grateful that the only people on the church at that time were only her and the priest. She was the sole witness and that was his reason for taking her.

He was staring at her...she could feel it while they were sitting opposite to each other inside an old hut that could be his hideout. She kept her eyes lowered following the Custody of eyes, a practice to keep sisters like her away from distractions like the one before her. It was a surprise that he didn't bind her so she was able to fondle on the beads of her rosary inside her habit's pocket and pray.

"Why aren't you telling me that I did a bad thing?" He spoke after a long reign of silence. "I just killed a priest."

"You already know you did," was her reply.

"Pray for me then." He was trying to make an eye contact but didn't dare to pursue it when he failed.

With eyes still lowered she answered "I already am."

A faint chuckle escaped from his throat, or it sounded more like a snort.

"A proud nun...Do you know Sister, that you should be dead by now?"

"I'm not a nun...I'm a novice and there's a big difference and it doesn't matter if you kill me now but you should let me finished my prayers first." She said without a hint of fear but in truth she was really afraid of what he was going to do.

"Che. Whatever, you are still a nun to me...So after you say your prayers..." he paused for a moment before adding "you die."

It was then that she broke the practice of the custody of eyes and looked up to him straight in his charcoal black orbs.

"I thought it doesn't matter if you die now?" He smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Now,now, Sister, I think you just committed a sin."

She blushed, shameful that a sinful man like him had caught her lying and using her as a sort of amusement.

"Shut up!"

Both of them were surprised by her sudden statement. And to her disgrace, he was very much amused.

"I never know that a blushing nun or novice would tell me to shut up...not to mention admiring a killer."

She was deep red...was she being punished because she liked this man even though he killed someone in front of her?

Seriously, a religious woman shouldn't react this way when a priest was killed in front of her and when she was being taken as a hostage by the murderer.

A killer was humiliating a novice because he caught her lying...what a pathetic situation.

* * *

However, she didn't know that it could get even more pathetic...like now. She loved him and she was unsure of his feelings towards her.

Che. He loved her too; he wasn't just directly saying it. What else could 'Let's escape together' mean aside from 'I love you'.

...Or 'I will only stop killing if I see you wearing something aside from that dull clothes.'

...Or 'Would you pray only for me so we could meet in heaven?'

This was the love that she never wished to have. A love which made her to lie, a love which made her to cry...and now a love that made her to choose normal life...or rather a much complicated life...

How did she fell for him?

It was one of those seven nights when she was his 'hostage' that her ordinary attraction was realized as a serious and deep affection.

She was seriously praying, ignoring his intense stare, ignoring the fact that he was really trying to distract her.

"Sister, can you include me in your prayer..." he huskily said and it gave her a chill in spine.

"You are." She tried her best to focused and silently wished that he would shut up.

"Really? Then God would forgive me for this sin that I'm going to commit." He stood up from his seat and walked towards her.

She looked up to him with a confused look.

"I'm going to kiss a nun...or whatever you call yourself."

And he did what he said, passionately, erotically, intensely and whatever adjective you could imagine and think of.

And then she gave a response and the magic stopped...because he smirked against her lips and pulled back.

"You are quite sinful to be a nun."

He said and she blushed.

**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

She knocked against the wooden door of the Mother Superior's office. When she entered she saw that the Mother wore an expression that suggests that she was expecting her arrival.

"Have a seat." She said gesturing the chair allotted for visitors. From the way she spoke, Sakura already knew that the Mother Superior already knew what her reason for coming was.

An hour later, she left the office with a light heart...remembering the conversation she had with the superior.

"Why don't you want to pursue the order?" the Mother superior asked her, though at the back of her mind she already knew her reason.

"I realized that this isn't the life for me. I just recently realized it when I spent my time with the murderer of Father Shigure. It is quite odd but the killer made me realized that I'm too sinful to be a nun."

How did the killer managed to do that? She left it unknown.

She was dismissed just like that because she was just a novice.

**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She took one more glance on the convent that she had lived in for almost two years. When she first set her foot on this place she had never thought that she would leave and set her foot back to the ground of the outside world. But then again, she had also never thought that she would love someone so much enough for her to lie and help him cover up his crime (She said that the killer never showed his face to her and that he never gave her an idea about his identity and that it was just pure luck and miracle of God that helped her to escape him, all of which were terrible lies).

After all her things were loaded at the trunk, she rode the cab. She knew that the other novices were watching her and she wished that they would be sure of their profession unlike her.

The cab took a turn and it was no longer visible to the eyes of the nuns at the convent. Sakura was aware and waiting for that opportunity.

"Stop the cab!"

Though a bit puzzled, the driver did as told. She immediately exited the car.

The driver just scratched his head in confusion when she gave him the money enough to cover the fare up to where she was supposed to go.

When the cab was gone, a familiar figure went out of its hiding place which was the trunk of the big tree at the other side of the road.

She smiled when he smirked and uttered while staring at her clothes:

"I think I wouldn't kill again."

**

* * *

A/N: Weird, I know..I hope no one was offended by this story and if there will be I'd like to give my apologies in advance.  
**

**Novice- a person who has joined a religious order but has not yet taken the final vows.  
**


End file.
